We Were in Love
by BerryKyunnie
Summary: [END] Bukankah kita saling mencintai, tolong jangan membuatku menangis. Hanya kau saja satu satunya Meskipun menutup mata, aku melihatmu. Meskipun menutup telinga, aku mendengarmu Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku /WonKyu/YAOI/DLDR/ABSURD
1. Chapter 1

We Were In Love

**Twoshoot : We Were In Love**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, Angst, Fantasy.**

**Rated : T+**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : **

**Bukankah kita saling mencintai, tolong jangan membuatku menangis  
>Hanya kau saja satu satunya<br>Meskipun menutup mata, aku melihatmu  
>Meskipun menutup telinga, aku mendengarmu<br>Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

**Summary For Chapter 1 : ****Seseorang yang menjadi sinar dalam hidupku yang gelap, seperti seseorang yang berharga**

**Warning : Gaje, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, mencoba untuk memakai bahasa yang baku, Alur kecepatan, Newbie.**

**TEMPAT, BARANG, DAN KEGUNAAN BATU ITU HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Seseorang yang menjadi sinar dalam hidupku yang gelap, seperti seseorang yang berharga__"_

**#EDEN CLUB NIGHT**

**PKL 22.00 WKS**

Suara dentuman music yang keras memekakan telinga memenuhi seluruh penjuru dari club night yang paling terkenal di Seoul tersebut. Di lantai bawah terdapat banyak orang yang sedang meliuk liukkan badannya kesana kemari mengikuti irama music DJ. Ditambah, lampu lampu club bersinar nakal.

Sedangkan dilantai kedua tersebut dimana banyaknya sofa tersusun rapi, minuman minuman berakohol tersusun rapi di tempatnya, para bartender sibuk melayani para pengunjung yang ingin minum, dan jangan lupakan banyaknya pria nakal dan wanita nakal, membuat club night tersebut semakin 'Panas'.

Kita alihkan pembicaraan kita tentang Eden Club Night, kita akan menyorot dua pria yang berada di pojokkan.

Kedua pria itu berbeda. Pria yang masih memakai baju formal-nya yang sedikit berantakkan terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut kelamnya yang ditata menjadi hair-down, hidungnya nan lancip itu menambah ketampanannya, bibir tipisnya yang jika tersenyum akan dapat membuat orang terpana, rahang yang sangat tegas itu seakan akan berbicara kalau ia sangat jantan, mata elangnya yang tajam itu akan memikat siapapun, warna kulit maskulin-nya menambah kesan laki laki.

Sedangkan pria yang berpakaian biasa itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dengan rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang sedikit panjang ikal dan berponi menutupi dahinya, hidung lancip dan mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan, bibir cherry merah itu membuat siapapun akan tergoda, mata bulat boneka itu tersirat beberapa kesakitan dan kesedihan yang mendalam, warna kulit putih pucat itu bersinar menambah kesan manis dan cantik dalam dirinya.

"Sudah cukup, Tuan!"

Ujar pria cantik tersebut. Ia menahan gelas sloki berisi Vodka Red yang akan di teguk kembali oleh pria tampan itu.

Pria tampan itu menatapnya tajam dan membunuh, rahang tegasnya mengeras saat mendengar ujaran tersebut.

"Apa peduli mu? Kau tidak ada hak untuk menghentikan aku! Kau bukan siapa siapa aku!"

Pria cantik itu menahan air matanya yang tertahan saat mendengar sahutan tajam bagaikan belati yang menghunus jantungnya.

"Aku pelayanmu, tuan muda" Bantah pria cantik itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia harus menahannya! Menahan rasa sakit ini. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

Dengan hati hati ia meletakkan kembali gelas sloki itu ke meja bundar yang berada di depannya setelah tatapan tajam itu hilang. Pria tampan itu menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala sofa tersebut, menutup matanya sebentar,

"Ahh! Guixian, kau dimanahh? Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamuhh! GUIXIAN! Kau tega! Sungguh tega! engghh" Racau pria tampan itu membuat pergerakkan pria cantik itu berhenti seakan akan lumpuh. Tangannya yang akan meletakkan gelas sloki itu bergetar hebat.

Pria cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap wajah tuan mudanya dengan perasaan yang sakit. Air matanya mengalir ke pipinya, saling mengejar air mata lainnya yang akan jatuh.

"Kita akan pulang, tuan muda"

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu dan membuat lengan Siwon terangkul di bahunya. Ia membawa tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya itu dengan susah payah keluar dari Eden Club Night tersebut

.

.

.

**#AT SIWON'S HOME**

**PKL 22.30 WKS**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hingga setengah jam, akhirnya mobil mereka sudah sampai di halaman luas rumah yang seperti sebuah istana di buku buku dongeng tersebut.

"Kamu mau saya bantu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sang supir memutar badannya ke jok belakang untuk menawarkan jasa kepada pria cantik tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, Zhoumi-ssi. Saya yang akan membawanya sampai ke kamarnya"

Tolak Kyuhyun lembut dan sedikit tersenyum tipis. Zhoumi melepaskan seatbelt-nya, lalu membukakan pintu jok belakang untuk membantu Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih, Zhoumi-ssi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada pria tinggi tersebut, lalu membawa Siwon masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan susah payah.

Zhoumi yang tadinya juga melekukkan bibirnya membalas senyuman palsu itu, kini menekuk senyuman itu, senyumannya terlihat seperti kesedihan.

.

.

.

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan sangat hati hati, kemudian menghidupkan lampu yang berada di sisi kanannya, kamar yang tadinya tampak gelap dan menakutkan kini terlihat sangat mewah dan indah, ditambah lagi kamar itu sangat luas karena kamar ini adalah kamar utama di rumah bak istana ini.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ranjang berukuran king size itu, lalu meletakkan tubuh sempurna Siwon ke ranjang tersebut. Ia melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki Siwon bagaikan istri-nya.

Peluh membanjiri pelipis pria berparas tampan itu. Kyuhyun beralih duduk samping Siwon yang kosong. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai kelam itu. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir melewati pinggir hidungnya dan turun sampai ke bibir membuatnya mencecap rasa asin air matanya sendiri.

"Jalja, tuan muda"

**Sreeett**

**Greeb**

Saat Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari tempatnya, Siwon menahan lengannya dan menarik lengan tersebut dengan tarikkan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut membuat Kyuhyun limbung dan terjatuh ke pelukkan Siwon.

"Guixian, aku tahu kalau itu kau" Racau Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu mendengar racauan itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan memilih menikah dengan pria berengsek tersebut ? Jawab aku, Guixian! Gui─"

Racauan dari bibir tipis itu tidak lagi keluar karena sang empu sudah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Siwon yang sudah melemah. Kemudian, membenarkan letak selimut Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat rasa sakit ini kembali menyerangnya, ia memegang dada kirinya dan mencengkramnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit-nya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah tertatih.

.

.

.

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

**PKL 06.45 WKS**

Siwon membuka matanya ketika sinar mentari menyengat itu menyinari wajah tampannya yang terlihat berantakkan. Siwon melirik kearah para maid yang masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membuka gordennya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu dengan pandangan tidak suka, karena menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Siwon merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar putar dan ia juga merasakan aroma Vodka Red yang menguar dari dalam mulutnya. Pasti dia mabuk lagi, pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, lalu kembali bergelut dengan selimut dan gulingnya

Dari arah pintu kamar terdengar langkah sepatu seorang pria cantik dengan pakaian formalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya 45° kearah Siwon lalu berujar hormat, "Tuan, air hangat anda sudah siap"

"…"

Tidak ada satu pun jawaban atau sahutan dari sosok dibalik selimutnya tersebut.

"Tuan, hari ini anda rapat khusus dengan klien kita dari jepang" Selain pelayan Siwon dirumah, ia juga adalah sekertaris Siwon.

"Kemudian, ada investor yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Tuan mu─"

"BERHENTILAH MENGATURKU!"

Seluruh maid bergegas menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing masing, kemudian tergopoh gopoh keluar dari kamar utama tersebut, meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Saya pelayan anda dan sekertaris anda, Tuan. Maka, saya yang membuat aturan untuk kamu"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu, namun sayang tidak dilihat Siwon karena Siwon membelakanginya. Bisa bisa nya dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar tak sopan tersebut kepada atasannya.

Sedangkan, dibalik selimut tersebut Siwon terdiam mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pria cantik tersebut. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka

"Apa kau berbicara secara informal kepada ku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan segera.

"M-maaf, tuan muda" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya berkali kali membuat Siwon jengah.

"Berhenti membungkukkan badanmu itu! Aku muak!"

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk di tempat khusus menggantung handuk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang tadinya terlekuk keatas itu kini berganti menjadi kebawah. Kemudian, ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

.

Siwon menghidupkan showernya, membuat tubuh polosnya basah secara sempurna. Siwon mencoba mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi malam ketika ia mabuk. Apa dia menidurkan wanita? Apa dia menidurkan pria? Apa 'nama itu' kembali ia sebutkan?

"Ahh! Guixian, kau dimanahh? Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamuhh! GUIXIAN! Kau tega! Sungguh tega! Engghh"

"Guixian, aku tahu kalau itu kau"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan memilih menikah dengan pria berengsek tersebut ? Jawab aku, Guixian! Gui─"

Siwon terkejut saat memori kemarin malam sudah kembali lagi, walaupun belum sepenuhnya, ia hanya mengingat kalimat yang ada 'nama itu'.

"Aishhhh! Jinjja!" Dan mood paginya tersebut semakin memburuk. Seharusnya ia tidak memilih untuk mabuk dan meminum 1 botol vodka red tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa berteman dengan yang namanya alcohol, hanya saja akhir akhir ini 'nama itu' selalu ada dipikirannya, padahal sosok dari 'nama itu' sudah menghilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi, mengapa ia terasa seperti didekatku, Tuhan?"

Siwon menutup matanya mengadahkan wajahnya keatas membuat air shower membasahi keseluruhan wajahnya. Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Entah mengapa, jika ia melihat Kyuhyun, ia selalu dihantui oleh perasaan rindu kepada sosok 'nama itu', ia menutupi semua itu dengan topeng kemarahan. Siwon juga tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Guixian, karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu harus merenggut sebagian memorinya secara permanen. Tapi, anehnya ia selalu merasakan kehadiran Guixian ketika berada didekat Kyuhyun. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Seharusnya, ia tidak boleh marah kepada Kyuhyun. Apa hak nya untuk marah dan kecewa dengan pria cantik itu? Kalian semua akan bertanya, "Apakah Kyuhyun mempunyai kesalahan yang fatal?"

Jawabannya adalah tidak! Siwon bingung. Sungguh bingung dengan kemarahan yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya. Ini lucu! Pikirnya.

.

.

.

**#AT THE KITCHEN**

**PKL 07.10 WKS**

Selepas mandi dan mengenakan baju formal-nya. Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja maka, disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping kursi Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar membuat kedua pipi chubbynya tertarik keatas.

Siwon membalas senyuman itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana terkejut bukan main melihat senyuman terlihat ikhlas tersebut. Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung, namun masih tersenyum. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon tersenyum seperti itu. Ada apa gerangan?

Tiba tiba saja ia merasakan sakit itu kembali lagi menyerangnya. Ia harus menahannya! Harus! Sebentar lagi, cerita ini akan mencapai ujungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon bingung karena wajah Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja pucat dan jangan lupakan peluh yang mengalir di pelipis pria cantik itu. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pria cantik tersebut?

"S-silahkan makan, tuan muda"

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon duduk di kursinya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu duduk di sebelah Siwon. Di meja makan tersebut sudah terkumpul banyak makanan mewah.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya memainkan makanan dengan sendok dan garpu yang berada diantara jari lentiknya. Peluh itu semakin banyak, bahkan rambut cokelat kemerahannya itu menjadi basah.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang penuh dengan nada khawatir itu tiba tiba saja terlontar dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

'Apa kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati, Hyung? Dan kau memperlakukanku semanis ini?'

Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Entah karena bahagia diperhatikan Siwon atau menahan sakit yang teramat.

"Ya. Saya baik baik saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Siwon membalasnya. Hingga, mata mereka saling bertemu. Kedua mata itu menyorotkan akan kerinduan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan cinta.

'Mungkin ini saatnya aku memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik'

Tekadnya dalam benaknya. Siwon tersenyum dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku tuan muda atau panggilan formal lainnya. Panggil saja aku hyung. Kau sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun dengan ku"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon penuh keterkejutan. Ia lupakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"H-hyung? B-bolehkan saya memanggil anda seperti itu?"

Matanya sudah berkaca kaca. Siwon mentautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat terharu dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Kyuhyun ingin tangiskan. Ada alasan lain dibalik itu semua.

"Jika sikap kasarnya kepadamu menghilang, kau akan sering mengalami kesakitan yang teramat. Jika ia sudah mulai mengingat semuanya kau akan semakin lemah, beberapa organ ditubuhmu akan rusak. Dan jika ia sudah mengingat keseluruhannya, kau akan mati. Itulah perjanjian yang kau tuliskan sendiri di batu ini. Batu Cinta"

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan suara itu. Suara yang membalikkan fakta dan kenyataan. Cerita cinta yang terlihat sangat konyol!

"Sudahku bilang jangan berbicara formal dengan ku!" Ulang Siwon sekali lagi.

"Ne, sa─ maaf aku mengerti. Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menuju toilet. Kemudian, mengunci pintu toilet tersebut.

Kyuhyun merosot dibalik pintu tersebut. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya ini sungguh semakin sakit setiap harinya, ia ingin terus berharap bahwa Siwon tetap menjadi kasar, jadi dia masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Dan, Waktunya akan habis sebentar lagi! Ini kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**#AT JUNGMUN BEACH **

**PKL 10.15 WKS**

Setelah menempuh perjalan sepersekian jamnya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pantai yang terletak di pulau paling indah di Korea Selatan. Jeju Island.

Siwon mengajaknya ke pantai ini untuk berlibur, beristirahat, dan merayakan pertemanan di antara mereka yang baru saja dirintis tersebut. Awalnya, Kyuhyun menolak ajakan tersebut, karena hari ini Siwon harus menenemui beberapa klien dari Jepang dan menemui para investor. Namun, sifat keras kepala Siwon membuatnya menyerah.

Mereka sudah berganti baju santai di hotel. Kemudian, bermain ditepi pantai. Keduanya berjalan beriringan diatas pasir putih nan halus tersebut, membiarkan keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, hei! Rasa sakitnya sama sekali belum hilang. Malah, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah akibat kebaikkan Siwon yang semakin bertambah.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Dan ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun kepada pria tampan disampingnya. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak manis dengan pakaian santainya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Arghh! Rasa sakit ini semakin bertambah. Tolong jangan seperti ini, pekik Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dan berlari mengikutinya. Hati Siwon tiba tiba saja diselimuti dengan kehangatan ketika tapak tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Apa ini?" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun tampak menunjukkan suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari pantai tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak batu bervariasu ukurannya berjejer dengan tertib dari satu ujung ruangan ke ujung lainnya.

"Ini namanya batu cinta" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Matanya tertuju pada satu batu besar yang terletak diujung ruangan suci berkaca tembus pandang itu

"Apa kegunaannya? Mengapa ada banyak yang menulis di atas batu ini?" Tanya Siwon kebingungan dengan batu batu tersebut.

"Batu ini akan memberikan apa yang pinta atas nama cinta untuk pasangan kita. Namun, tentu ada imbalannya" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sampai, pandangannya berhenti kepada batu yang sudah banyak mendapat kikisan daripada batu yang lainnya.

"Mengapa batu ini terkikis begitu banyak? Imbalan apa?" Tanya Siwon mulai mendekati batu tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya, lidahnya mengalami kelu lagi. Batu itu adalah… Batunya.

"Karena, orang yang menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau… Imbalan yang kau tanyakan adlah imbalan seperti nyawa dan hal hal terpenting yang ada di dalam tubuh kita yang rela kita korbankan untuk pasangan kita" Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang. Siwon meraba tulisan itu. Dan paling bawahnya terdapat satu nama yang ia kenal.

'ZHOU GUIXIAN'

"Zhou Guixian" Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk menjadi menegakkan kepalanya saat nama itu terucap dari bibir Siwon.

"Benarkan, Kyu? Ini tulisannya Zhou Guixian kan? Aku benar kan?" Siwon merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Kyuhyun pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia kembali memasang senyuman bodohnya.

"Biar kulihat!" Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping Siwon meraba nama dari penulis pesan itu dan memang benar, nama itu yang terukir samar samar disana.

"Aishhh! Ini bukan Zhou Guixian, Hyung. Ini Zhou Guiyuan" Siwon merengut bingung. Zhou Guiyuan? Ia sangat yakin kalau nama itu adalah Zhou Guixian! Bukan Zhou Guiyuan.

"Lalu, kalau batu ini pecah bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun takut. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa takut kehilangan seseorang.

"Kalau batu ini pecah berarti dia akan mati" Siwon terkesiap. Mati? Hanya demi kekasihnya, ia berani mati ? Siwon tertawa mengkasihani orang orang yang menulis pesannya di batu batu ini.

"Kau akan berpikir kalau orang orang yang menulis diatas batu ini adalah orang yang bodoh yang rela diambil nyawanya hanya untuk seseorang, bukan?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi namun senyuman itu tampak seperti mengkasihani diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Jika mereka mencintai seseorang sangat dalam, mereka akan buta. Mereka tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka nantinya, yang mereka tahu ketika menuliskan pesan mereka ke batu ini adalah mereka harus menyelamati seseorang disana, mereka harus membayar semua kesalahan kepada seseorang disana, dan masih banyak lagi"

Tutur Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan yang terlihat kosong dan menerawang. Siwon menatapnya, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria cantik ini? Mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti menuliskan pesannya diatas batu yang dikenal dengan batu cinta tersebut.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh dan konyol seperti ini' Siwon membantah semua itu, tapi mengapa semakin ia membantah itu, semakin besar pula kekhawatirannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Hyung" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk berdiri dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan kaca tersebut. Sebelum itu, ia melirik kebelakang sebentar, memandang batu yang terkikis banyak itu dnegan pandangan yang sedih.

_"__Jika sikap kasarnya kepadaku menghilang, Aku akan sering mengalami kesakitan yang teramat. jika ia sudah mulai mengingat semuanya aku akan semakin lemah, beberapa organ ditubuhku akan rusak. Dan jika ia sudah mengingat keseluruhannya, aku akan mati. _

******_ZHOU GUIXIAN─_**_"_

**TBC **

**Fantasy lagi dan ini lebih membingungkan dari You're My Rising Star. Ini hanya twoshoot kok yahhh… Makasih untuk reader reader ku. Makasih udh dikasih kritik untuk ff You're My Rising Star.**

**Berry gak tau kenapa nih ide langsung muncul di otak berry yang lagi konslet hahaha dan maaf kalau pendek yaaaa… Selamat membaca **

**RnR**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	2. Please Don't Say

**Twoshoot : Please don't say **

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Siwon (27 Years Old)**

**Kyuhyun ( 25 Years Old)**

**Other Pair : Seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, Angst, Fantasy.**

**Rated : T+**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : **

**Bukankah kita saling mencintai, tolong jangan membuatku menangis  
>Hanya kau saja satu satunya<br>Meskipun menutup mata, aku melihatmu  
>Meskipun menutup telinga, aku mendengarmu<br>Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

**Summary For Chapter 2 :**

**Kumohon jangan mengatakannya, **

**jangan katakan aku harus bahagia**

**Tanpa kehadiranmu, aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup **

**Walaupun satu haru, satu menit, satu detik.**

**Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini, jangan katakan**

**Kalau aku akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik,**

**Tak terpikirkan olehku untuk jatuh cinta lagi.**

**Warning : Gaje, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, mencoba untuk memakai bahasa yang baku, Alur kecepatan, Newbie.**

**Note : Dengar lagu F.I.X Please Don't Say dan T-Ara Ft. Davichi We Were In Love**

**TEMPAT, BARANG, DAN KEGUNAAN BATU ITU HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Walaupun nyawa taruhannya, jika itu adalah kebaikanmu, akan ku relakan. Hanya untukmu"_

**#AT KYU'S ROOM | BALCONY**

**PKL 23.00 WKS**

Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan pulau Jeju yang sangat indah dari atas balkon hotel tersebut. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sedari tadi, namun ia tahan semua itu sampai sekarang.

Air matanya mulai meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Rasa sakit semuanya bersatu. ia terisak kecil sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap kasar padaku, Hyung"

"Aku ingin lebih lama lagi disisi mu"

"Aku memang bodoh dan konyol"

"Tapi, asalkan itu dapat membuatmu bernafas, aku rela"

Ucapnya. Tanpa menyadari, seseorang dibalik tembok pembatas antara kamarnya dan kamar Siwon sedang mendengar semua ucapan itu. Choi Siwon, dia yang mendengar semua itu.

Siwon tidak tahu mengapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun menjadi lirih dan terluka seperti itu.

Siwon bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terakhir, 'Asalkan itu dapat membuatmu bernafas' apa arti kalimat ini? Dan apa panggilan Hyung itu ditujukan padanya?

"Arghhh"

Siwon memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sekelebat sebuah moment dapat ia ingat namun masih berkabut.

'Kau janji akan terus bersamaku'kan, Hyung?'

'Tentu saja, Baby'

Suara dari bayangan itu terdengar di telinganya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Arghh" di sebelah tembok Kyuhyun menyandarkan badannya di tembok. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba tiba saja bagian sekitar perutnya terasa sakit.

"Uhuk" Kyuhyun terbatuk, refleks Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan tapak tangannya. Kyuhyun snagat terkejut saat melihat ada darah disana. Sakit sebesar apapun dia, Kyuhyun tidak pernah batuk darah. apakah…

Siwon akan mengingat semua memori yang hilang secara permanen tersebut? Bagaimana bisa?

_"__jika ia sudah mulai mengingat semuanya aku akan semakin lemah, beberapa organ ditubuhku akan rusak"_

Kyuhyun teringat dengan sepenggal kalimat yang ia tulis diatas batu tersebut. Ini berarti, waktunya sudah akan selesai. Ia harus cepat membuat akhir dari cerita ini.

Kembali ke tempat Siwon. Ia semakin merasa pusing dan bayangan itu kini sangat jelas di bayangannya. Siwon dapat melihat wajah Guixian. Ia menutup matanya dan wajah Guixian semakin jelas. Dia terkejut dengan wajah itu,

"Bukannya itu…. Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"ARGHHHHHH" Dari sebelah tembok, Siwon dapat mendengar teriakkan kesakitan dari Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan pria cantik itu?

Rafleks Siwon segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun, walaupun masih mengenakan piyamanya.

"Kyuhyun"

Siwon sudah berkali kali memencet bel kamar Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Siwon juga sudah memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Siwon merogoh ponsel di saku celana piyamanya. Lalu menelpon seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yeobseo! Datang ke kamar nomor 406! CEPAT! Di dalamnya ada orang yang kesakitan"

Siwon mematikan ponselnya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dan kali ini menggedor pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang staff hotel dan membuka pintu itu menggunakan sebuah alat yang tidak tahu apa itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Siwon menerobos ke dalam kamar itu dan berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian membuka pintu balkon.

Hati Siwon terasa disambar petir melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

"KYU!"

Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal dan berlari keluar kamar. Siwon berlari secepat mungkin kearah lift. Untung, ia sudah mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum keluat tadinya.

"Asal kau bisa bernafas aku rela menukarkan semuanya demi mu, Hyung"

Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat itu. Hatinya mencelos. Perasaan apa ini? Siwon kembali teringat dengan wajah Guixian. Guixian sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah….?

**TING~**

Pintu lift sudah terbuka. Siwon segera masuk ke dalam lift tersebut dan menekan tombol yang terdapat angka 1.

"Bertahanlah…. Guixian"

Mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup menjadi terbuka lebar mendengar nama 'Guixian' yang keluar dari mulut Siwon bukan 'Kyuhyun'

"UHUK" Kyuhyun kembali batuk dan kali ini darah yang ia keluarkan cukup banyak membuat piyama Siwon terkena darah tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Siwon bingung bercampur frustasi.

_'__Kalau aku mati bagaimana, Guixian?'_

_'__Aku akan melakukan cara apapun asal kau bisa bernafas'_

_'__Kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh!'_

_'__Aku bodoh karenamu, Hyung kkk~'_

Bayangan lain mulai muncul di kepala Siwon membuat pria tampan itu meringis kesakitan, namuan pria itu tetap menahannya agar pria cantik yang berada di dalam gendongannya tidak terjatuh.

**TING~**

Suara terbukanya lift terdengar. Siwon langsung berlari menuju basement. Setelah menemukan mobil mewahnya, ia segera memasukkan tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam mobilnya, lalu berlari mengitari mobilnya, dan masuk ke dalam jok supir.

Tanpa memanaskan mesin lagi, Siwon langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel di saku celananya.

"Yeobseo! Beritahu aku dimana rumah sakit terdekat hotel! Cepat!"

"…"

"Baiklah"

Siwon mencampakkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan sambil sesekali melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah, Guixian. Jika itu memang kau!"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara lirih Siwon yang terdengar berharap dan menyakitkan. Dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Dia harus segera membuat akhir cerita ini, Ya segera!.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini, H-Hyung" Ucapnya susah payah, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Siwon mendengar itu sangat bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kumohon berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini. Jangan mengingatnya, kumohon" Tangis Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lemah. Darah bukan hanya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saja, hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh cairan merah pekat tersebut.

"BERHENTILAH BERBICARA!" Bentak Siwon membuat tangisan itu berhenti. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi dan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Guixian"

.

.

.

**#CHEJU HALLA HOSPITAL **

**PKL 23.10 WKS**

Siwon langsung saja mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya. Pria cantik itu terlihat sudah pingsang lima menit yang lalu. Wajah cantiknya sudah sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sudah sedingin es.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu"

Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya sudah menetes. Dia bingung, didalam gendongannya ini orang lain atau Guixian? Untuk saat ini Siwon tidak perduli siapa yang berada dalam gendongannya ini. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah MENYELAMATKAN KYUHYUN!

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA! KUMOHON"

Seluruh orang disana memandang Siwon yang berteriak ketika kakinya menginjak lantai rumah sakit tersebut. Petugas EMC segera berlarian datang dengan ranjang darurat mereka.

Siwon menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang tersebut. Petugas EMC segera mendorong cepat ranjang tersebut. Siwon juga ikut mendorongnya dengan perasaan dan pikiran kalut yang luar bisasa.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah pria yang kuat. Kumohon, bertahanlah, Kyu"

Tubuhnya merosot di pintu ruang EMC saat para petugas tersebut tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk kedalam. Baru pertama kalinya ia seperti ini. Siwon tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Hatinya sakit saat melihat darah yang terlihat di piyama bagian dadanya dan di kedua tangannya.

Siwon mengadahkan tangannya, melihat cairan merah kental itu melekat ditangannya. Lagi lagi air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jika kau memang Guixian, Kyu"

Siwon memejamkan matanya merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sejak tadi. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan ada sepenggal momentnya bersama Guixian

_'__Guixian'_

_'__Ada apa, Hyung'_

_'__Kau lihat ini?'_

_'__Apa ini?'_

_'__Ini adalah Batu cinta'_

_'__Batu Cinta?'_

_'__Benar. Batu ini akan mengabulkan permintaan kita untuk seseorang yang mencintai kita'_

_'__Wah! Aku ingin mencobanya untukmu nanti, Hyung kkk~'_

_'__Tidak! Aku memperkenalkan batu ini kepadamu bukan untuk menjadi hasil penelitianmu, Guxian'_

_'__Kenapa, Hyung?'_

_'__Karena batu ini meminta imbalan kepada orang orang yang menuliskan pesan di atasnya'_

_'__Imbalan apa? Uang?'_

_'__Lebih dari itu'_

_'__Hmmm?'_

_'__Batu ini meminta seluruh tubuh kita, Guixian'_

_'…'_

_'__Aku tidak mau kau menuliskan pesan itu di atas batu ini, Zhou Guixian'_

_'…'_

Siwon membuka matanya. Ia segera berlari kearah mobilnya dan menstatter mobilnya tanpa pemanasan lagi. Mobilnya melaju diantara jalan yang berkabut.

"Uisa! Denyut jantungnya menurun drastis!"

"Uisa! Dia mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak"

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung! Ambil darahnya dan periksa golongan darahnya"

"Berapa?"

"330 volt"

"1…2…3 MENJAUH!"

"Tidak ada perubahan"

"360 Tambahkan! Menjauh!"

"Tidak ada"

"400 Tambahkan! Menjauh"

"Stabil"

Siwon langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju tempat dimana batu cinta tersebut berada. Setelah Siwon sampai, ia menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut dan berlari kearah batu besar yang terkikis di ujung ruangan berkaca bening tersebut.

Ia kembali meraba tulisan diatas batu tersebut. Namun, tulisan tersebut sudah mulai kabur.

"Hai anak muda" Seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri Siwon. Siwon mendongakan kepalanya keatas.

"Uisa! Hatinya tidak berfungsi!"

"Uisa! Paru parunya sedikit tidak bekerja!"

"Uisa! Kakinya lumpuh!"

"Ada apa dengan pria ini?"

Siwon membesarkan matanya terkejut saat wanita tua itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kenyataan yang menohoknya sungguh menyakitkan. Air matanya mengalir deras saat berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_"__Tulisan di batu ini adalah 'Jika sikap kasarnya kepadaku menghilang, Aku akan sering mengalami kesakitan yang teramat. jika ia sudah mulai mengingat semuanya aku akan semakin lemah, beberapa organ ditubuhku akan rusak. Dan jika ia sudah mengingat keseluruhannya, aku akan mati'. Orang yang menulis ini sangat ikhlas dan terus saja menggumamkan 'Semoga kau bahagia, Hyung', 'Kumohon bernafaslah', 'Aku rela nyawa ini untukmu, Hyung"_

_'__Siapa yang menulis pesan ini?'_

_'__Zhou Guixian di samping nya ada tanda kurung dan tertulis nama Cho Kyuhyun'_

Siwon teringat dengan jawaban terakhir dari wanita tua itu. Dia adalah Guixian-nya. Kyuhyun adalah Guixian-nya. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Nama itu memenuhi kepalanya dan pikirannya.

"Uisa! Jantungnya berhenti berdetak!"

"Uisa badannya sudah kaku!"

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata di jalan berkabut itu lagi dengan kecepatan rata rata.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Baby. Bertahanlah! Kumohon! Demi aku! Bertahanlah"

Siwon menangis sejadi jadinya sambil menyetir mobilnya. Semua ini salah nya!, Pikirnya.

"Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Kumohon jangan membuatku menangis! Meskipun aku mencoba menutup mataku, aku dapat melihatmu. Meskipun aku mencoba menutup telingaku, aku dapat mendengarmu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku, Baby"

Siwon menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil Siwon melaju diatas jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Uisa! Jantungnya kembali berdetak!

"Tekanan darahnya sudah stabil"

"Suhu dingin di tubuhnya sudah berkurang"

Tiba tiba saja mobil Siwon mati di tengah perjalanan. Siwon memukul stirnya dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal. Tidak butuh berpikir lama, Siwon langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Hujan tiba tiba saja mengguyur pulau Jeju. Namun, Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, walaupun jarak dari mobilnya ke rumah sakit cukup jauh.

"Uisa"

"Ada apa?"

"Walaupun, seluruhnya stabil. Tetapi…."

Siwon memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup akibat hujan tadi.

"Siwon-ah"

Panggil seorang dokter berkepala besar yang memeriksa Kyuhyun tadi. Dokter tersebut memang menunggu kehadiran pria tampan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yesung hyung?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata yang memerah. Dokter ber-name tag Kim Jong Woon itu tidak tega melihat keadaan Siwon yang sangat memperhatikan sekarang.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang, tapi…"

Dokter Jong Woon atau kerap dipanggil Dokter Yesung ini menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menunduk dan mengulum bibirnya.

"Jawab aku hyung! Tapi apa? Kyuhyun baik baik saja'kan? Iya'kan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya hyung?" Siwon mengguncang kedua bahu Yesung kuat. Air matanya tidak berhenti juga keluar membuat Yesung tidak tega menyampaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia koma, Siwon-ah"

Guncangan itu berhenti ketika Yesung menyampaikan hal menyakitkan tersebut.

"Dia mengalami komplikasi pada hatinya, Siwon-ah. Paru-parunya sedikit tidak berfungsi yang mengharuskannya memakai alat bantu nafas. Satu ginjalnya rusak. Dan… otaknya mati rasa, Siwon-ah, mungkin angka persentasenya sangat rendah untuk kembali bangun"

Siwon kembali tertohok dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang khusus, Siwon-ah. Kau bisa menjenguknya. Tadi, kita sempat kehilangannya, namun dia kembali. Aku tahu dia kuat. Aku pergi"

Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon, lalu melenggang pergi darisana. Dia tidak hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada satu pasien, masih banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani.

Siwon berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk menemukan ruangan dimana Kyuhyun terbaring. Siwon telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, tangannya bergetar ketika akan meraih knop pintu.

"Guixian"

Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya? Menyadari kalau orang yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya

_'__Kita harus berpisah, Hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku dan aku yakin kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku'_

_'__Kumohon, jangan katakan hal itu, Guixian'_

_'__Kau harus bahagia, Hyung'_

_'__AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU, GUIXIAN!'_

_'__Maaf kan aku, Hyung. Aku lebih baik menikah dengan pria sepertinya daripada kamu'_

_'__Jangan pergi, Guixian. Aku akan mati jika kau tetap melangsungkan pernikahanmu bersama pria brengsek itu'_

_'__Aku pergi'_

_'__TIDAKKK JANGAN'_

_BRAKKKK_

_'__HYUNG!'_

Siwon kembali mengingat sebuah moment sebelum sebagian memorinya hilang permanen. Dokter bilang, kalau amnesia ini adalah amnesia permanen, tetapi? Mengapa sekarang ia hampir mengingat momennta bersama Guixian?

Kalau bukan karena truk itu, dia akan tetap mendapatkan seluruh memorinya, kalau bukan karena truk itu, Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya Guixian itu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh tersebut, kalau bukan karena kebodohannya mengejar Kyuhyun saat itu dia tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Semua itu hanya kalau, ya KALAU!.

Siwon mencoba berdiri dari posisinya, dan membuka knop pintu ruangan yang berada paling ujung ini.

Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat banyak sekali alat yang melekat di tubuh rapuh pria cantik yang sekarang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Dengan susah payah, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya yang terlihat sangat lemas, entah karena ia berlari jauh atau mendengar keadaan Kyuhyun, mungkin keduanya.

"Kyu. Kau Guixian-ku, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu, Guixian. Karena aku sudah mulai mencintai sosok Kyuhyun dalam dirimu"

"Kau pasti mendengarku kan, atau kau bahkan melihatku? Iya'kan? Walaupun otakmu mengalami mati rasa"

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku sangat ingin melihat senyumanmu itu lagi"

"Jangan katakan kau akan pergi lagi, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu walaupun itu hanya satu detik saja"

Siwon mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi penjenguk yang berada di samping ranjang pasien. Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun sangat erat, mencoba mengirimkan kekuatan untuk pria cantik tersebut.

Ia tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil sedari tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya satu menit saja.

"Andai waktu bisa berputar kembali, Kyu. Aku akan memperbaiki masa lalu"

Mata Siwon sudah memberat dan sang empu tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk tidak menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

**6 YEARS AGO**

"Dimana aku ?" Siwon berputar putar sambil memandang ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamarnya di masalalu.

'Perbaiki kesalahanmu, Choi Siwon. Ini adalah tahun sebelum kalian berpisah. Aku akan membawamu ke masa depan, masa lalu, dan masa kecilmu'

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Siwon. Siwon berkerut bingung. Kesadarannya kembali saat dirinya dimasa lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Yak! Guixian! Kau itu bisa tidak memilihkan baju, hah?!" Teriak dirinya di masalalu. Siwon samakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di masalalunya.

Seorang pria cantik bergegas berlari dari luar menuju kamar namjachingunya tersebut.

"Maaf kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginganmu, Hyung"

Siwon dimasalalu melemparkan baju ditangannya ke wajah Guixian atau Kyuhyun (pakai Guixian saja ya biar enak). Wajah Guixian sudah memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menangis? Kau harus tahan dengan sikapku yang seperti ini"

"Ya. Aku harus tahan demi kamu, Hyung"

"Bagus."

Setelah Siwon keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Tiba tiba waktu berhenti dan kembali berputar kembali.

'Ini saat nya bagianmu, Siwon. Aku akan menghilangkan Siwon masa lalu disini'

"Bagianku?"

"Kyuhyun!" Teriaknya, kemudian dia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena salah menyebutkan nama. Bukannya Guixian belum berganti nama di tahun ini? Aishhh!

"Kau memanggilku, Hyung?" Ucapnya sedikit terkejut dan sedikit takut. Mengapa pria cantik ini terlihat sangat takut berhadapan dengannya?

"Mianhae, Baby. Aku tadi salah meneriakkan nama. Kyuhyun itu nama temanku, jadi jangan salah paham. Arraseo?" Guixian menatap mata etajam elang itu, kemudian mengangguk ketika tidak menemukan setitik kebohongan disana.

Siwon memeluk sosok itu dengan erat. Seolah olah melepaskan rindunya dari masa depan.

"Aku membuatmu masakan yang enak. Apa Hyung mau?" Tanyanya dnegan pose yang innocent membuat Siwon gemas, lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembil itu.

"Awwww appo!" Rajuknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku pasti akan memakannya jika itu dari tanganmu, Baby" Goda Siwon membuat Guixian bersemu merah.

'Bagus, Choi Siwon. Kesalahan pertama sudah kau hapuskan'

.

**#AT THE KITCHEN**

**STILL 6 YEARS AGO**

"Bagaimana, Hyung. Apa ada yang kurang?" Tanya Guxian penuh harap. Wajahnya yang manis itu sangat lucu dan cantik ketika bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Seperti biasa, masakanmu itu selalu enak dan lezat!" Siwon kembali memakan masakan pria cantik itu dari piringnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir cherry Guixian, tentunya tanpa di sadari oleh orang di depannya.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya"

Guixian berdiri dan membereskan piring kotor yang berada di meja makan. Siwon tersenyum, ia berdiri berniat untuk membantu pria cantik itu mencuci piringnya. Namun, waktu kembali berputar dan membawanya ke tempat lain. Yaitu, Taman.

**#AT THE PARK**

**10 Years Ago**

'Lihatlah!' Suara itu mengintruksikan.

Siwon memperhatikan Guixian yang sedang duduk manis di kursi taman tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir cherrynya.

**DRT DRT DRT**

Ponsel Kyuhyun tampak bergetar membuat senyuman hilang sesaat. Setelah melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Guixian tersenyum kembali.

"Yeobseo, Hyung"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu nonton, Guixian. Aku ada masalah dengan anggota basket ku"

Siwon berkerut bingung. Mungkin ini sekitar ia berumur 17 tahun, karena pada waktu itu ia memang menjadi kapten basket di club basket sekolahnya.

"Kau dulu pernah bilang tidak akan membiarkanku menunggu. Apa kau memang tidak mengenalku, Hyung? Aku berpura pura memakai nama china ku untuk menyadarimu, Hyung. Tapi, kau tidak pernah peka denganku, Hyung. Aku Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sangat kau cintai dulu"

Siwon membelalakan matanya saat tangisan dan kata kata itu terlantun dari mulut Guixian ahhh atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun itu. Apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun ? Mengapa Kyuhyun memakai nama China-nya? Jadi dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berkenalan sejak kecil? Siwon merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit akibat pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku yang salah. Aku yang meninggalkanmu ke China. Tapi, jangan lupakan aku. Hyung" Kyuhyun menangis sejadi jadinya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Siwon juga menangis mendengar hal itu. Ia tampak sangat jahat disini.

Tiba tiba, waktu kembali sebelum Kyuhyun menerima panggilan dari Siwon masa lalu, 'Saatnya bagianmu, Siwon. Telepon dia'

Siwon menatap ponselnya. Disana ada nomor yang bernama Guxian. Siwon berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga saja ini masih aktif di masa ini. Waktu kembali lagi ke sebelumnya. Siwon memantikan Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobseo?"

"Guixian, kau tampak cantik dengan coat itu"

Guixian yang bernama asli Kyuhyun ini menorehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan Siwon yang sudah tidak lagi memakai piyama nya. Kapan dia mengganti bajunya?

"Hyung"

Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh Siwon dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau membawa tiket nontonnya?"

"Tentu saja"

Senyuman manis itu terkembang di bibir cherry itu. Siwon juga itu tersenyum bahagia. Tak lama kemudian.

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

Waktu kembali berputar dan membawanya ke kamar nya dulu dengan foto yang berjejer di dinding kamarnya. Bukan hanya dia yang ada di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Ada seorang bocah laki laki teramat manis di sebelahnya.

Siwon dapat melihat Siwon kecil yang umurnya kira kira 7 tahunan di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajah nya sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Hyung"

Seorang bocah laki laki masuk ke kamarnya dengan air muka yang terlihat sangat sedih.

'Kamu hanya melihat disini, Choi Siwon. Dan perhatikan siapa bocah laki laki itu'

Siwon kecil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang terbuka. Bocah kecil itu berlari ke ranjang Siwon dan naik ke ranjang tersebut dengan susah payah karena dirinya yang maish terlalu pendek.

"Kenapa Kyunnie kesini? Kyunnie kan membenci Hyung" Suara Siwon tampak dingin dan bergetar. Jadi ini Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit? Benar'kan? Pertanyaan di kepala Siwon mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kecil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Siwon kecil, namun Siwon kecil menepisnya membuat bibir cherry Kyuhyun kecil mengerucut sedih.

"Hyung panas sekali" Lirihnya, tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon kecil dan Siwon masa kini.

"Biar. Hyung lebih baik mati saja, daripada Kyunnie pergi" Kyuhyun kecil memeluk tubuh Siwon kecil yang jauh lebih besar dari padanya, walaupun Siwon kecil mencoba untuk menolak, namua Siwon kecil pun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu lebih erat.

Waktu berputar maju, namun masih di masa yang sama, hanya saja tempat yang sekarang ia pijak berbeda dari yang tadinya.

"Kyunnie! Andwaeee jangan tinggalkan Hyung! Kyunnie" Siwon dapat melihat Siwon kecil menangis meraung di pelukan ibunya. Sedangkan bocah laki laki yang sudah berjalan masuk itu menangis diam sambil mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang menuntunya berjalan.

"Maafkan Kyunnie, Hyung"

Air mata Siwon jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun menyedihkan seperti ini.

**#AT THE FUNERAL**

**FUTURE**

'Ini lah kenyataan yang harus kau terima, Choi Siwon'

Siwon kemabli mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa ia bisa disini? Pemakaman? Apa apaan ini?

Siwon melihat dirinya sedang memeluk sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salib diatas sebuah pusara dari pria yang ia cintai. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Siwon membuka matanya dengan peluh yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, DIMANA INI? Apa yang sedang terjadi?. Dan DEMI APA? Disebelahnya terbaring seorang pria cantik dengan tubuh polosnya. Siwon melihat tubuh di balik selimutnya dan juga menemukan dirinya yang juga dalam keadan polos.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung!"

Sapa pria cantik tersebut dengan wajah yang sumingrah. Pria cantik bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun ini memeluk tubuh Siwon yang juga polos sepertinya dengan pelukan yang erat. Dari sudut kamar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia temui di tempat batu cinta tersebut.

"Berbahagialah kalian"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum kepadanya, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Saranghae, BabyKyu"

"Nado Saranghae, Hyung"

Pandangan Siwon berhenti di sebuah surat terletak di meja makas tepatnya di samping Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambilnya tanpa membuat pria cantik yang berada di pelukannya terganggu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Siwon. Lalu, ia memeluk tubuh putih polo situ dengan erat membuat wajah yang berada di dada bidangnya tersenyum.

_Selamat Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian lulus dalam tes 'Batu Cinta' itu. 'Batu Cinta' hanya ingin menguji cinta yang ada dalam diri kalian masing masing. Dan kami sepakat untuk membuat akhir cerita yang bahagia untuk kalian. Ini lah akhir dari cerita ini. Kebahagian. _

**END**

**Kenapa akhirnya Gaje gini ya? Otak fantasy ku memang absurd dan terlalu luas jadinya gini deh… pinginnya buat Kyu meninggal #plakkk tapi yahhh banyak reader yang gak mau saya buat mati. Jadinya gini deh… Coba deh denger lagu yang udh saya saranin. Menurut kalian dapet gak feelnya? Kalau aku pikir ini sama sekali gak ada feel nya. **

**Maaf untuk seluruh reader untuk cerita gaje bin absurd ku ini yahhh….**

**Makasih udh mau review ya. Ini udh update asap lho yahhh**

**Tungguin FF gaje bin absurdku lagi yahhh semua**

**Reader pasti gak nyangka dengan akhirannya kan? sama dong -,- tiba tiba aja akhirannya terinspirasi dari MV F.I.X Please Dont Say yang ada Eunhyuknya itu lhooo**

**Sorry for typos **

**Mind To RnR?**

**KEEP CLAM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
